Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave/Waves
Waves are segments in which the chapters are divided. Each chapter has 10 waves. In most of the chapters there is a boss at the end. After the last wave of a chapter is beaten, it will show the words: "System Clear, Prepare for Warp!". Below you can see every wave from The Next Wave and what each contain. Pluto Watch chapter Pluto is the first chapter in The Next Wave. All of the waves are unique. Chickens in regular waves have red clothes. This chapter's "middle waves" cover Paratroopers, which are Chickens holding umbrellas. It marks the debut of Paratroopers, Chickens, UFOs, Asteroids, and the Military Chicken. Neptune Watch chapter Pluto is the second chapter in The Next Wave. Chickens in regular waves have red or orange clothes. This chapter's "middle waves" cover 360° Chickens, which get reinforced by more and more Chickens as those waves go on. It marks the debut of Big Chicken and 360° Chickens. Uranus Watch chapter Uranus is the third chapter in The Next Wave. Chickens in regular waves have red, orange, or yellow clothes. This chapter's "middle waves" cover 360° Chickens which want to kill you and Eggs that keep Chickens. It marks the debut of Eggs. Saturn Watch chapter Saturn is the fourth chapter in The Next Wave. Chickens in regular waves have red, orange, yellow, or green clothes. This chapter's "middle waves" cover 360° Chickens which fly in flocks from different sides of the screen. It marks the debut of the Mother-Hen Ship. Jupiter Watch chapter Jupiter is the fifth chapter in The Next Wave. Chickens in regular waves have red, orange, yellow, green, or cyan clothes. This chapter's "middle waves" cover 360° Chickens and Terminator Chickens which want to kill you. This marks the debut of Terminator Chickens, a subtype of 360° Chickens. The Asteroid Belt Watch chapter The Asteroid Belt is the sixth, special chapter in The Next Wave, marking the middle of the journey. The only enemies are asteroids. This is the first chapter to not introduce new enemies and the only one not to include Chickens. Note: The first asteroid the player happens to destroy in a wave will always spawn an Atomic Powerup. Mars Watch chapter Mars is the seventh chapter in The Next Wave which returns to the old formula. Chickens in regular waves have red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, or purple clothes. Asteroids from now on will be red. This chapter's "middle waves" cover 360° Chickens yet again, like Neptune, which get reinforced by more and more Chickens as those waves go on. Earth Watch chapter Earth is the eighth chapter in The Next Wave. Chickens in regular waves have red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, or pink clothes, and will keep them from now on. This chapter's "middle waves" cover Berserk Chickens, which get angry when they're damaged. This marks the debut and the only appearance of those enemies. Venus Watch chapter Venus is the ninth chapter in The Next Wave. This chapter's "middle waves" yet again cover 360° Chickens which fly in flocks from different sides of the screen, like Saturn. Mercury Watch chapter Mercury is the tenth chapter in The Next Wave. This chapter's "middle waves" yet again cover 360° Chickens and Terminator Chickens which want to kill you, just like Jupiter. The Sun Watch chapter The Sun is the eleventh and final chapter in The Next Wave, where you get to deal with the Mother-Hen Ship for the last time. This chapter's "middle waves" cover the first chapter's Paratroopers. Trivia *Before 2.30, Wave 30 was identical to Wave 10, in that only one Military Chicken spawned. Category:Waves Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave